Legend of the Alternative Universes
by Kahli Godzilla
Summary: In the Alpha Universe, the Twilight plagues the provinces of Ordona, Desert, and Peak. Link V and his companion both agree to end the Twilight and find the three dark crystals after they find out that Midna accidentally revived Zant. Status: Dead Fic
1. Twilight in the Alpha Universe

Legend of the Alternative Universes

Episode 1: Twilight in the Alpha Universe

My name is Link Christo Madas Clavé-Valls V. I was with my siblings; Charlotte, who is also known as Mary, Marty, Larry, Gary, Jerry, and Peggy. All seven of us were traveling through the Faron Province.

Charlotte said, "There's the Sacred Grove!"

All of us walked through the Sacred Grove and came across the Temple of Time.

Gary said, "Let's go inside!"

Peggy said, "We shouldn't be here!"

Everyone except for Peggy went inside of the Temple of Time. Peggy ran after them. There was the Master Sword attached to the stone pedestal.

Gary said, "Let's get the sword!...It looks cool!"

Gary tried to pull the sword but he couldn't.

"Damn it!...I can't get the sword out!"

Larry said, "Let me try!"

Larry tried to pull the sword, but he also couldn't get it out. I grabbed the handle of the sword and it slipped off of the stone pedestal.

Jerry said, "Huh!...It just came right off when Link took it out."

We noticed that the floor was cracking.

Charlotte said, "I don't think the sword likes you!"

The floor fell down below the ground and I fell into the hole. Peggy quickly grabbed my right hand, just before I fell down too deep. There was a living Stalfos in the hole. Everyone screamed and Peggy quickly got me back to the floor. We all ran out of the Temple of Time as fast as possible. When we got out of the Sacred Grove I dropped the Master Sword and left it there. When I got to Ordon Woods, I noticed that I was only with Peggy.

Peggy said, "Link! I don't know where the rest of the clan went!"

I removed all of my clothes except for the swim suit and lower tights, then I dropped all of them on the ground.

"Ok! You want the poncho!"

Peggy gave me the poncho and I put it on. We kept walking through the forest until we saw a European dragon with black fur, but she had green Twilight marks, similar to Midna's marks.

The dragon spoke, "Hello! My name is Creepypasta! I come from the Twilight Realm. I'm a species of a dragon known as the Twilight Fury. I hate jump scares and blood. Every time I get injured, my blood happens to be gray ashes. If I attack someone and make them bleed, their blood turns into gray ashes."

Peggy said, "Ok!...Sounds weird! I'm Peggy Clavé-Valls and this is my older brother, Link V...He's a mute, just to let you know!"

Creepypasta flew up to my right shoulder.

Creepypasta said, "Then I will be able to talk for him!...I can tell that he's very traumatized."

Peggy said, "I don't want to remind him about what we just experienced. I'm more concerned about how our father would react to it."

Creepypasta said, "I could take you two to an orphanage in Ordon Village."

Peggy said, "I would like that, ma'am!"

All three of us went to an orphanage in Ordon Village. Meanwhile, in Ordon Ranch, Jerry took the Ocarina from Link IV.

Link IV said, "Ok!...To get Epona to come to you, instead of running away from you...Play this song on the Ocarina...Mind if I have the Ocarina for a second?"

Jerry said, "Go ahead!"

Jerry gave Link IV the Ocarina. These were the notes that he played: Up, left, right, up, left, right.

Link IV said, "Now you play them!"

Link IV gave Jerry the Ocarina and Jerry played Epona's Song. Epona walked up to Jerry, and Jerry got on her.

Jerry said, "Alright, Arduinna, let's kick these Ordon goats' asses."

Link IV said, "You're not supposed to kill the Ordon goats, you're supposed to herd them back to the...Is that supposed to be a barn?"

Jerry said, "I have no idea!"

Epona walked and herded the Ordon goats.

"Keep going!"

Epona though to herself, "_I wish Link V was here!_"

Seven Ordon goats went inside.

Jerry said, "Wow! We just need three more!"

Epona kept herding.

"Someday, I should adopt a dog to do the herding!"

Epona thought to herself, "_Please don't!_"

The last three Ordon goats went back inside. Jerry got off of Epona and ran back to meet Link IV.

Link IV said, "You did great!...We should head back to the mansion."

Epona, Link IV, and Jerry walked back to the mansion in Ordon Village.

"I wonder what happened to Link and Peggy?"

Jerry said, "I wish I knew!"

Gary said, "The two split up from us when we were running away from the Stalfos in the Temple of Time."

Larry said, "We should report that the two are missing. Draw a picture of what they look like and post it all over the Ordona Province."

Jerry said, "They could even be outside of the province, like in the Lanayru Province or the Eldin Province!"

Charlotte asked, "What if they went to Hyrule Castle?"

Link IV said, "That's ridiculous!...The guards would have kicked them out!"

Gary said, "We do know that you're friends with Queen Zelda!...She gave you the Ocarina of Time back when she was the princess!"

Link IV said, "Crap! All of you are way more intelligent than I thought!"

Meanwhile, in an orphanage, Peggy and I were in a room with Creepypasta.

Peggy said, "We'll start a new life here!...Until we turn 18. Then we can move to Kakariko Village!"

Creepypasta asked, "Peggy! Can I talk to you outside?"

Peggy and Creepypasta went outside of the room.

"Are you worried that Link might suffer from PTSD?"

Peggy said, "Wow!...That's a very deep question...I think he might be in shock for a few days, but he'll probably forget about all of that stuff happening. I'm very positive that he's not at risk for PTSD."

Creepypasta said, "Ok!...Just making sure!"

Peggy and Creepypasta went back inside. Two weeks later, the Clavé-Valls clan showed up in the orphanage. Peggy woke me up, because I was sleeping.

Peggy said, "Link!...Link, wake up!"

I got up.

"We're getting adopted today! I heard our names being called!"

All three of us went to the waiting room and saw our biological family.

Creepypasta said, "It's just your biological family!...The Clavé-Valls clan!"

Peggy asked, "How do you know about this?"

Creepypasta said, "I can read your brother's mind!"

Link IV said, "I find it strange that both of you turned yourselves in to the orphanage!"

Peggy asked, "How did you know that we came here?!"

Link IV said, "We were discussing it! We all figured out that both of you probably came here!"

Everyone left the orphanage and went back to the mansion. Link IV gave me the outfit that I left in the forest.

"I found these in the middle of the forest a few days ago. You could put them on in your room."

Creepypasta said, "I'm Creepypasta by the way!...I'm a Twilight Fury from the Twilight Realm and I speak for your son. He's wondering who the other five people are."

Charlotte asked, "Wait! He doesn't remember us?!"

Larry said, "That's very unusual!"

Peggy said, "He hasn't seen you for two weeks!"

Marty said, "But people don't usually forget about their relatives in just two weeks."

Link IV asked, "Was he in a coma during those two weeks?"

Peggy said, "No! Maybe the shock and stress is affecting his memories!"

In the afternoon, Link IV and I went outside and on top of the roof of the mansion.

Link IV said, "Ok!...Before we get to sword training, you will need to know what falling too high from ground level feels like, because that has happened to me a couple times in Hyrule and Termina!"

I got into a position to jump. I jumped off of the roof and fell down. I groaned in pain.

"Yes! I warned you that you would feel pain!"

Rusl was outside of his home watching us.

He asked, "Is that guy abusing his son?"

Link IV was able to climb down from the roof.

Link IV said, "Now, onto the sword fighting!...Here's a regular sword!...I'm borrowing Gary's sword!"

Link IV gave me Gary's sword.

"First, I'm going to teach you a basic sword move that has been passed down from our clan!...It's called the Spin Attack!"

Link IV straightened out his left arm. The sword's blade glowed blue, then it glowed orange. Link IV spun around and the orange glow made a trail for a few seconds. I straightened out my left arm. The sword made a small light that trailed to the tip of the blade, then it glowed, and I spun, and it made a white glowing trail for a few seconds.

Link IV said, "You did great! I'm going to teach you one of the seven hidden skills! The first hidden skill is called the Ending Blow. When an enemy is knocked down, jump through the air and do a downward stab into the enemy, killing it instantly regardless of how much life you have. Be careful, if you miss, your sword will be stuck in the ground."

I pushed Link IV and he fell down, then I did the Ending Blow move on him.

"That was really good! Link!...I think you're ready for the Master Sword!"

Link IV got his bag and took the Master Sword out. He bowed, and held the sword with both hands. Before I could get my hand to touch the handle of the sword, my memories were triggered. The memory was that I got the Master Sword from the Temple of Time, awakening the Stalfos. I quickly jumped back in panic.

Link IV asked, "What's wrong?!...You seem to be terrified of the sword!"

Creepypasta said, "I talked to Peggy about that issue. When he got the Master Sword in the Temple of Time, he awakened a Stalfos. He was so scared of it that him and Peggy split up from the rest of the clan and went to an orphanage. When he felt safe, he removed most of the clothing and replaced it with a poncho. Then you found him in the orphanage."

Link IV asked, "What else could you tell me about him?"

Creepypasta said, "He's worried that if he takes the Master Sword, then everyone around him will either be seriously injured or even killed."

Link IV said, "That Stalfos is controlled by my powers. He's known as the Hero's Shade!"

Creepypasta said, "Your son is asking why the Master Sword would cause the Temple of Time to be destroyed?"

Link IV said, "I don't know why it did that!...It's not supposed to harm good guys like us. The Master Sword is supposed to repel evil and overcome powerful dark magic."

Creepypasta said, "From my point of view, and not your son's...I think it has mistaken his siblings for being evil."

Link IV said, "Link! If you ever feel ready to use the Master Sword, then use it!...I'll take it back to the Sacred Grove right now."

Creepypasta and I went back to the mansion, before we could get inside.

Someone said, "You're horrible!"

Both of us turned around and saw that it was Talo.

Creepypasta said, "Go home, kid!"

I opened the door and went inside for the evening. About a week later, the Twilight plagued the provinces of Ordona, Desert, and the Peak.

Creepypasta said, "The powers from my realm are coming!"

Link IV and I transformed into wolves, while the rest of my clan transformed into dragons (The type of dragon that Volvagia is).

Gary said, "The middle triangle in our Triforce is glowing, but the Triforce of Courage is glowing on Link's paw instead."

Creepypasta said, "Come on!...We're going outside to see what is going on!"

Marty opened the door and all of us went outside. Epona showed up.

Epona said, "Link!...The Twilight is covering Ordon Village...Find Ordona in Ordon Spring."

Gary said, "We'll do that Arduinna!"

Epona said, "Just call me Epona!"

Gary said, "But Arduinna is your nickname!"

Creepypasta got off my back and shapeshifted from her Twilight Fury form to her Twili form. In her Twili form, she was wearing a gagra choli and a sarong.

Creepypasta said, "There is someone I would like to introduce to you!"

Everyone followed Creepypasta to Ordon Woods. We saw Midna in her Twili form.

"Hello there, Midna!"

Midna walked up to Creepypasta and punched her.

Gary said, "That was very unwelcoming!"

Midna said, "Fuck you, Creepypasta!...You revived Zant!"

Creepypasta said, "Look! I didn't mean to!...I didn't know that the power of the three dark crystals would revive him!...I thought that they would seal him."

Peggy asked, "Dark crystals?"

Creepypasta said, "After your brother defeated Zant, I tried to use the dark crystals to make sure the power doesn't cause anyone to try to revive him. But its magic failed, and it caused him to get revived."

Jerry asked, "Is this strange sky and coloring of the lighting caused by your powers?"

Midna said, "Sort of!...But it's not being done by us, it's the Twili who are on Zant's side."

I ran toward Rusl's house. Creepypasta shapeshifted from her Twili form to her Twilight Fury form.

Creepypasta said, "Link V!...You and your father should dig to get inside of the house!"

Link IV showed up. Both of us dug and made it inside of the house. Inside the house, we saw a spirit.

Link IV said, "Now's the time to use your ability to sense."

Link IV and I both sensed and saw that the spirit was Rusl.

Rusl said, "These rats!...They don't go away!"

Link IV and I noticed the Twili Vermins. We bit them until they were all killed.

"They're gone?"

Creepypasta said, "Your neighbor can't see you in the Twilight because you're not spirits like he is."

Link IV and I dug and left Rusl's house.

Link IV said, "The way he was behaving because of the Twilight reminded me of the moon falling down in Termina."

The rest of the clan were staring at a spirit.

Larry asked, "What is this ghost thing?"

Creepypasta said, "That's a spirit!"

I saw that it was Talo by using my sensing powers.

Talo said, "What happened to my brother?!...What's with these Kargarocs, they're horrifying!"

Creepypasta said, "He's terrified of the Shadow Kargarocs!"

Two Shadow Kargarocs showed up. Larry shot out a fire ball at one of the Shadow Kargarocs, and it was burned to death. Charlotte killed the other Shadow Kargaroc by shooting out fire at it.

Jerry said, "We need to see if the Ordon goats are ok!"

Midna, Creepypasta, and everyone from my clan went to Ordon Ranch.

Creepypasta said, "It's probably best if the blue-eyed beast talked to the Ordon goats!...I don't know how they would react to your appearance."

Link IV said, "We might have the same scent as our Hylian forms do."

Creepypasta said, "Ok!...We'll take that risk!"

We went to meet the Ordon goats.

One of them said, "I can't believe that Epona doesn't allow us to walk around the ranch and eat the grass. She is a real bitch, even though she's not a dog."

I growled at the Ordon goat that we were talking to.

The same Ordon goat said, "There had been so many Babas, Bulblins, and Keese in Ordon Woods. You should try to kill them in order to protect the village."

Midna, Creepypasta, and everyone from the Clavé-Valls clan went to Ordon Woods. While traveling through the woods, we killed Twili Babas, Twili Bulblins, and Twili Keese. I found the Ordon Spring.

Someone said, "To the hero who was turned to a blue-eyed beast in the curtain of Twilight...Come to my spring!"

Creepypasta said, "Follow the wolf!"

Everyone followed me, and we saw an orb of fading light. The route to exit the Ordon Spring turned out to be blocked off.

Gary said, "Watch out!...Something in the middle of the sky might be coming!"

Everyone looked up and saw a red and black portal.

Midna said, "The Shadow Beasts are coming!"

Three Shadow Beasts fell from the portal and landed on the spring.

Creepypasta said, "You can't kill the Shadow Beasts one at a time. When you leave two of them dead, one would paralyze us and make the two dead Shadow Beasts come back to life. Midna will summon a Twilight Wolfos to kill the Shadow Beasts to demonstrate how to kill all three of the Shadow Beasts at once."

Midna summoned a Twilight Wolfos. The Twilight Wolfos quickly dashed into the Shadow Beasts and killed all three of them. The Shadow Beasts exploded into black squares and they went into a black and green portal that formed in the middle of the sky.

Someone said, "Thank you for defeating the Shadow Beasts! To restore the light in Ordona Province from the dark clouds of Twilight...Find the 12 Shadow Insects with this Vessel of Light, they have the Tears of Light."

I was given the Vessel of Light. I held it with my mouth and I raised it up.

Creepypasta said, "You got the Vessel of Light!...You will be able to find the 12 Shadow Insects."

Creepypasta grabbed the Vessel of Light from me and held it for me. All of us went to Ordon Ranch. I sensed, and saw three Shadow Insects crawling around the grass.

An Ordon goat said, "These insects are attacking us!...Someone help!"

I ran toward the Shadow Insects and bit them. The Shadow Insects turned into the Tears of Light.

Another Ordon goat said, "Thank you!...You must be Link V! I recognize you because you smell like him."

Everyone left Ordon Ranch and went to Ordon Village.

Epona said, "Link!...There's a few Shadow Insects invading the village. Everyone is terrified of them."

Creepypasta said, "Remember to use your power of sensing, Link!"

I sensed, and found two Shadow Insects. I bit them to death and they turned into the Tears of Light.

"There is one more somewhere!"

Link IV ran and dug to get inside of the mansion. I followed him inside. Link IV found the Shadow Insect and killed it. We went back outside and met the clan.

Link IV asked, "Are there anymore Shadow Insects in this village, or should we go to the woods now?"

I sensed, and only saw Talo.

Creepypasta said, "Your son says that he doesn't see any more Shadow Insects in the village. Let's move on, then!"

Everyone went to Ordon Woods. I sensed, and found three Shadow Insects. I ran up to them and bit them to death. I got the Tears of Light from the Shadow Insects.

Midna said, "Now we only need three more!"

I searched around and found three more of the Shadow Insects. I bit them and got the Tears of Light from them.

Creepypasta said, "The Vessel of Light is full! We should head back to Ordon Spring."

All of us went back to Ordon Spring. The Twilight went away from the Ordona Province, and Ordona appeared.

Ordona said, "Thank you! You've restored my light. I am Ordona!"

I noticed that all of my siblings had the Triforce symbol on their left hand, but it was the upside down middle piece glowing.

"Charlotte!...Peggy!...And everyone else with the upside down middle piece!...That is the Triforce of Ordona. Anyone who has the blood of a person who bears the Triforces of Wisdom, Power, or Courage will bear the Triforce of Ordona."

Everyone except for Charlotte bowed to Ordona.

Charlotte said, "But!...But I'm a secret Bulgarian Orthodox nun!"

Link IV said, "Oh!...It looks like you did put your tunic back on before the Twilight invasion happened!"

Everyone stared at me and noticed that I was wearing the outfit that I had removed after the Master Sword incident back in Faron Province.

Marty said, "I did see him put his clothes back on a few hours before the Twilight invasion."

Everyone stayed in the Ordon Spring to heal, and then Epona showed up. I got on Epona, and everyone followed her to Hyrule Field.

_To be continued..._


	2. The Blade of Evil's Bane

Legend of the Alternative Universes

Episode 2: The Blade of Evil's Bane

Epona ran though Hyrule Field while I was riding on her, everyone else needed to run.

Charlotte said, "I can't believe that you have a pet horse, Link!"

Creepypasta said, "Of course!...You could find horses running around the fields!"

Gary said, "You don't have a sword with you, Link!...Take one of mine!"

Gary gave me one of his swords and I held it up.

Creepypasta said, "You got one of Gary's swords! Now you can kill enemies with it!"

Marty said, "Death Mountain is looking beautiful today!...The Eldin Province looks like a nice place to visit!"

Everyone stopped running and looked at Death Mountain for a while.

"I've been able to kick the Gorons' asses many times when traveling through Death Mountain!"

A bunch of enemies showed up. I stabbed a Chu two times and hit it one more time with the Ending Blow. The Chu died and I got a green Rupee from it. Peggy stabbed a Chu with her sword five times and killed it. She got a blue Rupee from it. Four Big Deku Babas showed up. Gary took out his sword and used the spin attacked to kill all four of the Big Deku Babas. Gary got 400 Rupees.

Peggy said, "No way! He got 400 Rupees for killing all of the Big Deku Babas at once!"

Marty said, "All of us except for you and Link V have been able to do that ever since we were nine!"

Creepypasta said, "That's just insane! How could a group of siblings have the ability to overpower without training?"

Larry said, "We trained for this kind of strength for one year."

A Bubble appeared, and Charlotte kicked the Bubble and it died. She got a rupee from it. Four Deku Likes tried to attack us. I spin attacked and killed all of the Deku Likes. I got three hearts and a blue rupee.

Charlotte said, "One good year of exercising every day and every night, and you could get as strong as us."

Larry kicked a Stalkin and it was killed immediately. He got 300 Rupees. I ran up to five Deku Serpents and stabbed each of them three times. I got magic from the five dead Deku Serpents. Two Stalfos appeared and I stabbed each of them three times, and both of them were killed.

Creepypasta said, "I see that there is a Poe nearby! It looks like I will use my power to turn you into a wolf."

Creepypasta transformed me back into a wolf. I jumped and buttheaded the Poe. The Poe fell to the ground and I bit off its soul. The Poe was killed.

Peggy said, "You got one of the Poes' soul!"

A Skulltula ran toward us. Larry punched the Skulltula and it exploded. Larry got 100 Rupees.

Creepypasta said, "Let's keep going!"

I transformed back into a Hylian and got on Epona. We continued to walk through Hyrule Field.

Charlotte said, "It's getting late!...We should rest for the night."

Everyone laid down and rested for the night. Meanwhile, in the Deep Gorge, Rusl was thinking about me.

Rusl said, "I don't know what I was terrified of, earlier!...I still wonder if Link V is ok!...The rest of the Clavé-Valls Clan might be in danger of domestic violence!"

In Hyrule Field, Creepypasta and Midna were still awake.

Midna said, "I see some Stalhounds coming!"

Five Stalhounds showed up. Creepypasta shot out fire at the Stalhounds for three seconds and they burned to death. A Bokoblin showed up.

Creepypasta said, "Charlotte!...Do something!"

Charlotte woke up and realized that a Bokoblin was coming after her clan. Charlotte punched the Bokoblin and it was killed. She got a heart from the Bokoblin. Everyone woke up except for me.

Peggy asked, "What's going on?!"

Midna said, "While all of you were sleeping, we were defending you from monsters that wanted to kill you."

Gary said, "That's nice of you!"

Larry said, "Link is still sleeping!"

Gary kicked me a few times.

He said, "Wake up!"

I woke up and Creepypasta got on my left shoulder. I stabbed two Bio Deku Babas three times each and got their rupees. Four Bari showed up. Charlotte punched all of the Bari and they were killed. She got five Rupees, a heart, and a magic potion from the dead Bari. A rat showed up. I stabbed the rat and it was killed. I got a Rupee from the dead rat. An Armos and a Wolfos ran up toward us. Charlotte kicked the Armos and it was killed. I stabbed the Wolfos three times and it died.

Midna said, "Looks like all of you worked together to kill all of the enemies that were trying to kill you! We should go to the Faron Province and try to get to the Forest Temple!"

Creepypasta said, "The temples and dungeons are not like what you're used to! These temples and dungeons can take you to different alternative universes! The Twilight will be in the same locations, except that the other alternative universe's Ordona Province is not plagued by the Twilight. Just experience universe traveling, it is a cool thing!"

All of us went to Faron Woods.

Larry said, "Creepypasta!...This is Faron Woods!"

Creepypasta said, "Cool place!...What do you think Midna?"

Midna said, "I've seen this place before!"

We kept walking through Faron Woods.

Peggy said, "Alternative universes..."

Creepypasta said, "When you enter dungeons!...You will see what it's like to enter different alternative universes!"

We saw two Chus sneaking up toward us. Peggy and I took out our swords.

Peggy said, "Ok! Let's get ready!"

Larry ran up to a Chu and kicked it. The Chu was killed, and Larry got 200 Rupees. I stabbed the last Chu two times and it died. I got five Rupees. A Bokoblin showed up and Charlotte punched it. The Bokoblin was killed and Charlotte got magic. Three Bubbles appeared. I stabbed one of the Bubbles three times and it was killed. I got 10 Rupees. Charlotte kicked both of the other Bubbles, and they were killed. She got 400 Rupees.

Larry asked, "Are there anymore enemies?"

Everyone looked around.

Gary said, "I don't see any more of them!"

Peggy and I put our swords away and we continued to walk.

Peggy said, "Sometimes we like to walk around the forest, since it is near our village."

Midna said, "That's nice!...Get some fresh light air!...Instead of Twilight air."

Charlotte said, "I do like this air instead of the Twilight air and-...Actually, I do like being a dragon. I think that was the coolest thing that ever happened to me in my life!"

Five Bio Deku Babas and five Big Deku Babas showed up. Larry punched all five of the Big Deku Babas and they were killed. He got 1000 Rupees. I spin attacked and stabbed all of the Bio Deku Babas. The Bio Deku Babas were killed and I got three hearts and two bottles filled with magic potions. I raised up the bottles.

Creepypasta said, "You got two magic potions!"

Everyone continued to walk until we encountered a Wolfos. Midna summoned a Twilight Wolfos and it killed the Wolfos for her. A Rupee remained, and I got the Rupee.

Charlotte said, "We are about to enter the Deep Gorge of Faron Province!"

Everyone followed Charlotte and we went to the Deep Gorge. We met Rusl.

Rusl said, "Oh good! It's the Clavé-Valls clan! I see that all of you are with Link V, but not your father!...Are you trying to get away from your father?"

Charlotte said, "No!"

Rusl asked, "Does your father drink a lot or smoke?"

Gary said, "No!...He doesn't believe in smoking because he considers it not Medieval!...But he doesn't drink because he doesn't want to die!...He knows that drinking and smoking is bad for him!"

Rusl said, "That's good to know! He's never tried to abuse any of you?"

Charlotte said, "He would never abuse us!...We're a nice clan who live in a mansion in Ordon Village!...We help each other out and help others on planet Oilliphéist-Cuélebre. Is there a reason why you're asking these questions?"

Rusl said, "Yesterday!...I saw him make your younger brother fall and get hurt on purpose!"

Creepypasta said, "Link IV was training Link V! One part of the training is to know what falling from a high place feels like."

Rusl said, "Good!...I was just concerned because Link V was my student!"

We heard what sounded like a ringtone from a smartphone.

"Oh crap! It's my wife, Uli!"

Rusl answered his smartphone.

"Yeah! You shouldn't have left me with Colin on this Medieval Hippie planet and took our daughter! I can't believe you're in Ipswich on planet Earth!"

Gary said, "Let's leave quickly and get to the Forest Temple before things get really ugly!"

We travel through the Deep Gorge.

Rusl said, "THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

We were getting really close to the Forest Temple.

Someone said, "Hey you!...Over here, buy something!"

It was Trill. Trill is a bird that owns a business selling potions and lantern oils. I took out one of my bottles, filled with the green magic potion, and drank it. Then I went to his shop and filled the empty bottle with the red potion, raised the bottle up for a few seconds, then left the shop.

Trill said, "Hey! Hey! You! Put some Rupees inside of this box you asshole!"

I went back inside to put Rupees inside, but then Trill started to attack me immediately. I quickly ran out without paying because I didn't want to get killed by this bird while I tried to pay him.

Gary said, "That's very cruel!...You were attacking him while he was going to pay you! That's a stupid move!"

We went inside of the Forest Temple. There were three Skulltulas lined up in a row, and hanging from the ceiling with their long strings of silk. Larry stabbed one of the Skulltulas when it turned its body from its carapace to reveal its weak spot. The Skulltula was killed. I stabbed one of the Skulltulas and it was killed. Peggy stabbed the last Skulltula and it was killed. After all the Skulltulas were killed, we saw a black and green portal that was similar to the portal that the Shadow Beasts came out of.

Creepypasta said, "There are portals in the Forest Temple!...Right now you are in the Alpha universe, but when you go into the portal you will enter the Beta universe."

Everyone jumped into the portal. The portal sent us to the next room in the Beta universe. We saw an elevator, and four Baris were guarding the elevator. I ran up toward the Baris and used the spin attack to kill them. I got a few Rupees from the dead Baris. The elevator showed up and everyone went inside. The elevator moved down, and we saw another portal. Everyone went inside of the portal and we went to the next room.

"This is the Gamma universe!"

Gary said, "There's a Stalkin!"

The Stalkin took out its spear and tried to hit me. I blocked the attack immediately with my shield. I stabbed the Stalkin and it died immediately. A portal appeared and we entered the portal.

Creepypasta said, "This is the Delta universe! The alternative universe to the Gamma universe!"

Midna said, "Be careful, Link!...There's a puzzle that involves moving giant blocks."

I found a giant block and started to push it to the north, then I pushed it to the east. The block fell into a hole that was as big as the block. Peggy moved one of the blocks from the west and pushed it into a hole from the south, then she pushed the last block from the east and pushed it to the north hole. After all of the blocks went into the holes, a button on the ground appeared. I ran up to the button. The ceiling opened up and a clawshot fell to the ground. I ran up to pick up the clawshot and raised it up.

Creepypasta said, "You got the clawshot!...Press the button on the clawshot, and a wire will shoot out to latch onto a platform either above you or below you!"

We noticed that this room had a lower level. I used the clawshot to get onto a floating platform. I jumped down to each of the floating platforms and landed on the ground. There were two Deku Likes. Charlotte kicked the two Deku Like and they were killed. She got 200 Rupees. A portal appeared and we teleported from the Delta universe to the Epsilon universe. I transformed into a wolf and ran up to a howling stone.

These were the notes that I heard: "High, middle, low, high, middle, low..."

I howled the pitch of the notes and I was transported to a realm where I could see all of the Herensuge peninsula. I was standing on a large pillar of rock and I saw Link IV in his golden wolf form, standing on another large pillar of rock. I howled the notes to Link IV and both of us howled the notes for a while.

Link IV said, "The song you howled is known as the Song of Healing! Let teachings of old pass to you...After you finish with the Forest Temple, find me in the Sacred Grove near the ruins of the Temple of Time!"

I was transported back to the same location of the Forest Temple in the Epsilon universe.

Gary said, "The portal appeared while you were unconscious!"

I transformed back into a Hylian and everyone went into the portal. The portal took us to another room with a locked door.

Midna said, "Looks like we are in the Zeta universe!"

Two Stalfos showed up. Gary stabbed one of the Stalfos with his sword and it was killed. Gary got a heart. The last Stalfos stabbed Peggy. Peggy stabbed the last Stalfos three times and got a heart after it was killed. A treasure chest appeared. Peggy opened the treasure chest and got the boss key. She raised the key.

Peggy said, "I got the boss key!...Now I can unlock the door!"

Peggy unlocked the door, and everyone went inside of the room. We felt the ground shake and Stallord came out of the ground. Stallord summoned energy blasts and everyone dodged the projectiles. I stabbed Stallord with my sword. Stallord shot out dark fire at me. Peggy stabbed Stallord. Stallord summoned energy blasts and everyone dodged them. I used the spin attack on Stallord, and Stallord exploded.

Gary said, "Both of you did it!...You defeated Stallord!"

Jerry said, "Well! They wouldn't have wanted our help due to how powerful we are."

There was a heart container. I picked up the heart container and everyone's hit points increased by one.

Creepypasta said, "The portal is opened!...Let's go back to the entrance of the Forest Temple!"

Everyone jumped into the portal and we went outside of the Forest Temple.

Midna said, "I'm going to transport everyone to Faron Spring! Everyone is still in the Zeta universe."

A Twilight portal appeared in the middle of the sky. I turned into a wolf and all of my siblings turned into dragons. Everyone teleported to Faron Spring, and we met Faron.

Faron said, "I am the Light Spirit and the Goddess of Courage...I am Faron! Thank you for saving Ordona from the Twilight!"

The Triforce of Courage started to glow on my hand. It glowed so brightly that it was visible even though I was wearing gloves.

"Link!...Now is the time for you go to the ruins of the Temple of Time and get the Master Sword!"

I said, "I won't fail you, Faron! I finally have the courage to get the Master Sword!"

Everyone stared at me.

Peggy asked, "Did Link just talk?"

Charlotte said, "He does have a nice East Anglian accent!"

I was so embarrassed that I covered up my mouth and ran to the Sacred Grove. Everyone else was able to catch up to me. We saw a Skull Kid. The Skull Kid took out its horn and blew it. A bunch of puppets showed up. Peggy stabbed all the puppets and they vanished. We continued our way through the Sacred Grove. The same Skull Kid blew on the horn and a bunch of puppets showed up. Jerry took out his sword and stabbed all of the puppets. We continued our way through the Sacred Grove and Skull Kid summoned a few more puppets. Larry took out his sword and stabbed all the puppets. The puppets vanished, and we kept walking. Skull Kid showed up again and summoned puppets. Marty punched all of the puppets and they were killed. We continued walking and Skull Kid summoned a few puppets. Gary stabbed all of the puppets and they were killed.

Creepypasta said, "The Skull Kid keeps summoning puppets! It's so annoying!"

Charlotte said, "I wish he would just stop!...We came here just to get the Master Sword!"

We continued to walk. Skull Kid showed up and summoned a few puppets. Charlotte punched all of the puppets and they were killed. We walked some more and found the Master Sword.

Creepypasta said, "Watch out for the puppets!"

We heard a horn go off and a bunch of puppets showed up. I used the spin attack and killed all of the puppets. We saw Link IV sitting on the ground.

He said, "Link! You did great!"

I walked up and got close to the pedestal. I pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal.

"You're also going to need this, in case you want to put the sword away for another item!"

Link IV gave me a scabbard to put the Master Sword in. I gave Gary's sword back and now he had two. Link IV gave me a large shield, and I gave him my Ordon shield.

Larry said, "The scabbard for the Master Sword has an awesome pattern to it!...I really like it!"

Link IV turned into a golden wolf and he jumped onto my head and vanished. This made me feel so dizzy that my vision started to fade, and I passed out.

Jerry said, "Hey!...Are you ok?"

Charlotte asked, "Did he just kill him?"

I woke up in a different realm, where I was able to see Hyrule Castle from a distance. Link IV was behind me in his golden wolf form, but he turned into a Stalfos.

Link IV said, "Link V!"

I turned around and saw him as a Stalfos.

The Stalfos spoke to me "This is the Hero's Shade! You've already learned the Ending Blow, now it's time for you to learn the second hidden skill!...This hidden skill is called the Shield Attack! Block with your shield and try to run me over!"

I blocked with my shield and ran over the Hero's Shade. The Hero's Shade fell down. The Hero's Shade got up.

The Hero's Shade said, "You did great!...I will send you back to the Sacred Grove, son!"

The Hero's Shade sent me back to the Sacred Grove. I woke up and got up.

Larry said, "Good! We thought that we lost you!"

I lost balance, and Larry quickly caught me. Larry gently laid me down on the ground.

Gary asked, "Do you feel dizzy?"

Creepypasta said, "He says yes!...He also says that everything feels like it's moving and he has nausea."

Gary said, "Rest right now...It's possible when father jumped in his wolf form, he might have caused you to feel terrible."

Link IV was in his golden wolf form, but he transformed back to his Hylian form.

Link IV said, "I didn't expect that it would make him dizzy!...I just sent him to a realm for a while to teach him the second hidden skill."

Peggy said, "He was unconscious while you were training him in the realm!"

Link IV sat down next to me.

He said, "It's my fault, I'm sorry."

Around evening, everyone was sleeping, but we all woke up. Creepypasta transformed me into a wolf, and I sensed. I found a Poe and buttheaded it. The Poe fell down and I grabbed its' soul.

Creepypasta said, "You got one of Poes' souls!...This is your second one!"

Link IV said, "I found something unusual about the Sacred Grove!"

I followed Link IV and he took me to a gray gate. The gate opened, and we went inside. It turned out that we were inside of a building.

Creepypasta asked, "Where are we?"

Link IV said, "I think we're in the Temple of Time!...It looks different from what I remember."

We went downstairs and searched around the room. We found a staircase that led to a higher level of the room, and we walked up it.

Creepypasta said, "There's a pedestal!...Put the Master Sword into the pedestal and see what happens!"

I put the Master Sword into the pedestal. A set of stairs appeared and connected to a stained glass window. We walked up stairs and the stained glass window vanished, revealing an opening. We went inside of the opening and saw that it was another room. I saw a long object next to the portal.

"Both of you left the Zeta Universe and entered the Eta Universe!"

I ran to pick up the unknown object and raised it up.

Creepypasta said, "You got the Dominion Rod! You can use the Dominion Rod to burn enemies or move statues!"

A portal appeared and we teleported to the next room.

"This is the Theta Universe of the dungeon!...Watch out for those damn Deku Serpents!"

I stabbed the Deku Serpents and a portal appeared. We teleported to the next part of the dungeon.

Link IV said, "Son of a bitch! There's a bunch of rats running around!"

Creepypasta said, "You are currently in the Iota Universe!"

I used the Dominion Rod to shoot fire at the rats. The rats were killed, and I got 10 Rupees. A portal opened up and everyone teleported to the next part of the dungeon. We saw a portal and all of us ran up to it and teleported to the next room.

"You are in the Kappa Universe!...There's a frozen portal. Use the Dominion Rod to summon fire and melt the ice!"

I took out my Dominion Rod and summoned fire. I walked up to the portal and the Dominion Rod melted the ice. Everyone teleported to the next room.

Creepypasta said, "There's a Stalhound in the Lambda Universe of the Temple of Time!"

I took out my sword and stabbed the Stalhound with the Master Sword, then I attacked it with my shield. The Stalhound fell down and I used the Ending Blow skill to kill it. I got a rupee from the Stalhound. The portal appeared and everyone teleported to the next part of the dungeon.

Creepypasta said, "This is the Mu Universe!...Link! Turn into a wolf and use your sense!"

I turned into a wolf and sensed, I noticed that one statue was missing from the right side. I turned back into a Hylian and got out my Dominion Rod. I found the missing statue and moved it back with the Dominion Rod's power. A floating platform appeared, and I got on it. The platform moved to the upper level of the room. I got off the platform and found a treasure chest. I opened the treasure chest and got the key out. I raised the key.

"You got a key!...Find a different colored tile and place it there!"

I found a blue tile and laid the key down. An Armos appeared. I used the clawshot to remove the Armos' shell, then I used the spin attack and killed the Armos.

Link IV said, "Don't forget about me!"

I used the clawshot to get the hook to land on the ground. Link IV held onto the chain, and he rode up to grab onto the platform, and got on the platform. We went to the portal and it teleported us to the next area.

Creepypasta said, "This is the Nu Universe!...The only thing you have to do is unfreeze the portal to leave the Temple of Time!"

Midna and everyone from my clan teleported to meet us. I walked up to the frozen portal and unfroze it by shooting out fire with the Dominion Rod. The ice melted. Peggy found a heart and she got it. Everyone now had five hit points. Everyone teleported back to the Sacred Grove.

Midna said, "We are still in the Nu Universe!"

We left the Sacred Grove and found Epona in Faron Woods. I got on Epona and everyone followed her to Hyrule Field.

_To be continued..._


End file.
